


Lutte Ouvrière, le Journal d'Arlette Laguiller

by BlueFloyd



Series: Lovecraft and chill [4]
Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Artefact magique, Fête de Presles, Gen, Journal, Lutte Ouvrière, Lutte de pouvoir, Lutte interne, Nomenklatura, Working Class Dark Mage, Working class hero
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi ce journal n'a jamais changé de nom ?





	Lutte Ouvrière, le Journal d'Arlette Laguiller

"J'en peux plus, Geneviève, j'en peux plus !  
\- Moi non plus Nathalie, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?  
\- J'en sais rien, qu'on s'introduise dans sa maison et qu'on retourne tout jusqu'à trouver cette foutu amulette !  
\- De ce que j'ai entendu dire elle la garde tout le temps sur elle, elle dort même avec."

Un silence.

"Nathalie, on va quand même pas l'agresser pour lui prendre l'amulette, c'est une camarade, et ça a été la représentante du Parti aux élections !  
\- Je sais, bon sang, je sais ! J'ai jamais parlé de l'agresser, ok ? Y'a suffisamment d'ennemis de classe contre lesquels se battre pour qu'on ne commence pas à faire ça entre nous !"

Nathalie attrape un flyer pour la fête de Presles, le roule en boule et le jette contre le mur du fond, dans un mouvement aussi vain que peu cathartique.

"Ça fait 10 ans qu'elle n'est plus porte-parole du Parti ! Dix ans ! Pourquoi on accepte cette personnalisation du pouvoir ? C'est contre toute nos valeurs.  
\- Tu sais très bien qu'on n'accepte rien du tout, Nathalie. On tolère, en reconnaissance de son engagement, et parce qu'elle ne nous laisse pas vraiment le choix. Et puis on peut difficilement parler de pouvoir, c'est juste le sous-titre du journal...  
\- Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! Ce n'est *pas* le journal d'Arlette Laguiller, c'est le journal des travailleurs, le journal des prolétaires, le journal de, de...  
\- De Nathalie Arthaud ?"

Nathalie lui jette un regard furieux.

"Tu sais très bien que ce n'est absolument pas la question. Je ne veux pas de mon nom sur ce journal, comme je ne veux pas être la porte-parole du Parti aux élections. Je le fais uniquement parce que le Parti me le demande, et je cède ma place à la seconde où on me dit de le faire. C'est juste que je refuse ce culte de la personnalité, aussi discret et niche soit-il. Et puis pense aux usages que nous pourrions trouver à l'amulette ! Tu ne penses pas qu'en ce moment les travailleurs ont besoin de toute l'aide qu'on pourrait leur apporter ?  
\- Évidemment que si, mais je ne vois pas bien ce qu'on pourrait apporter comme aide avec une Amulette de Nomenklatura...  
\- Les mots sont importants, Geneviève ! L'amulette nous permettrait de figer certaines expressions, comme Arlette l'a fait avec le titre du journal. Faire en sorte qu'on parle de cotisations sociales et non pas de charges sociales par exemple. De prolétariat et pas de classes défavorisées. De salariés et pas de collaborateurs. Alors ok ça ne fera pas advenir le Grand Soir d'un seul coup, mais je t'assure que ce serait déjà un pas dans la bonne direction. Et je ne veux pas attendre qu'Arlette meure pour arracher l'amulette des doigts roidis de son cadavre, je veux aider les travailleurs avant 2050 !"

Nathalie s'était levée au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'échauffait avec son discours. Elle se mit à arpenter la pièce. Elle n'avait jamais brillé dans les débats présidentiels, mais quand on la laissait dérouler son discours sans que des ennemis de classe goguenards n'aient la possibilité de l'interrompre pour placer leurs mensonges, elle pouvait faire vibrer une salle des fêtes.

"Cette amulette n'appartient pas à Arlette, elle appartient aux travailleurs ! Elle n'a fait que l'avoir en garde temporairement ; quand elle l'a récupérée en 91, le Parti a accepté de la lui laisser parce qu'elle semblait la mieux à même de s'en servir, mais l'Amulette a toujours appartenu au Parti et à travers lui aux travailleurs ! Ça me chagrine de devoir le dire, mais Arlette, sur ce point précis, nous spolie ! Comme au temps de l'URSS, la Nomenklatura n'est pas au service du prolétariat mais sert ses propres intérêts ! Le médaillon doit être collectivisé !"  
\- Je suis bien d'accord Nathalie, mais en pratique, on fait comment. ?"

Coupée dans son élan, Nathalie s'effondra sur sa chaise. Sur son bureau, le titre du journal "Lutte Ouvrière, le journal d'Arlette Laguiller", la narguait. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

"Je sais pas... je sais pas." La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin de la récréation et la tenue prochaine du cours d'économie qu'elle devait donner aux Terminales ES 2. Elle se releva, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche de ramener sa camarade à la sortie du collège avant de rejoindre sa salle de cours.  
"Ecoute Geneviève, on trouvera bien une solution. Je vais continuer à y réfléchir. Laissons là cette conversation pour le moment et on en reparle la semaine prochaine."

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle des profs, et les deux femmes partirent dans les couloirs du lycée.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another crackfic.
> 
> Vous pouvez voir l'Amulette de Nomenklatura un peu comme l'Anneau Unique : ~~de grands~~ des pouvoirs qu'on voudrait pouvoir mettre au pouvoir d'ambitions folles, mais aussi une tendance à corrompre son porteur et à lui faire réaliser ses propres buts. Et si au fond Arlette protégeait le Parti en acceptant de porter seul le fardeau de l'Amulette et en l'utilisant pour un seul but aussi innocent ?
> 
> Bon, et si vous vous y connaissez pas trop en folklore de la Gauche, "Lutte Ouvrière, le journal d'Arlette Laguiller" c'est l'hebdomadaire du parti éponyme, vendu 1,20€ par les militant-e-s.


End file.
